The present disclosure relates generally to a length alteration tool for a telescoping light pole.
Lighting systems are used in many applications, with different constructions provided for different environments. Lighting is particularly important in industrial applications, which often require work in low light conditions. Adjustable lighting systems have been developed to safely lower the remote end (top end) of a light pole.